Dread Emperor
The Dread Emperor, also known as the Sith Emperor, was the fearsome and loathed emperor of the Dread Empire and leader of the Dread Masters. Through his empire, the Dread Emperor terrorised the Old Republic. He represents the archetype of the Aos Sí, commonly known as Sith, whose soul has been corrupted by negative emotions. He was unceremoniously disposed of by Kapil Anniruddha, who was operating as a soothsayer for King Arthur and the Space Britain army that attacked the Dread Empire. Kapil took possession of the Dread Emperor's body, living within that form, and used his wealth and power to his own advantage but dissolve the evil empire and travelled to the planet Earth that Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table originated from. Description Appearance He was a big man with a long, bushy beard. He wore red and black clothing with a long, flowing capeLeg Post 15, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Known to be utterly evil and corrupt. He sought conquest and control of others through fear and strengthLeg Post 11, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He was arrogant, even when faced with many enemies. Traits Aos Sí See also: Aos Sí Although the Dread Emperor was never able to demonstrate his powers to the Knight of the Round Table, he was known to be a powerful Aos Sí. This meant that he, like the Dread Masters, had the ability to use his corrupted soul as a power. History Legends of the NeSiverse Space Camelot Main articles: 11 | 12 | 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 | See also: Space Camelot The Dread Empire, led by the Dread Emperor himself, was terrorising the people of the Old Republic and they eventually sought the aid of the travelling Knights of the Round Table of Space Britain, led by the courageous King ArthurLeg Post 9, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. After an official visit to Coruscant, the homeworld of the Old Republic, King Arthur travelled aboard his spacecraft, Camelot, to the planet of Orinoco Flow where the Dread Empire staged its assaults. The planet had a unique geography as it was one entire ocean that flowed in a single direction around and around the planet's surface. At the trail end was a long patch of exposed ground until the head of the wave would come crashing down upon it one month later, continuing the cycle. This meant that the Dread Fortress was kept safe from the Old Republic for most of the year. King Arthur employed the services of a soothsayer to help predict the right time to attack, allowing Space Britain the opportunity to strike when the Dread Fortress was finally exposed. The services of the soothsayer also allowed Arthur to better organise his troops and deploy them at the most advantageous times and positions that would lead to a better outcome for his forces. When the army of Arthur landed they were met by the army of the Dread Empire and the Dread Masters themselves. However the warriors of Space Britain gradually overcame each of the Dread Masters and broke into the Dread Fortress and were able to cause the remaining soldiers to fleeLeg Post 14, Leg Page 1, Space Camelot, Legends of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Arthur took a small force deep into the Dread Fortress, guided by the soothsayer, where they killed the last remaining Dread Master before they came to face the Dread Emperor himself. Before the Dread Emperor could battle them, however, he suddenly appeared to curl over and die. The soothsayer, likewise, appeared to be dead as he had slit his own throat. A moment later and the Sith Emperor spoke, alive and well, and proclaimed his name to be Kapil Anniruddha. He revealed that he was actually the soothsayer and that he had now claimed the body of the emperor for himself, exposing that his aiding the knights was an elaborate ruse to get himself this new body. He took out a glass orb from his old body and pocketed it into his new clothes. He revealed that he had no plans to continue the Dread Empire, or menace the Old Republic, but rather use his newfound resources to open a donkey sanctuary. Inspired by the heroes, he wants to open it on Earth and Arthur asked Kapil to visit his son, Llacheu, and give him some tips for the future. Kapil accidentally let slip that the Saxons would be invading England, but quickly brushed it aside and proclaimed that the knights had completed their quest and could go on and celebrate. Notes Britt's Commentary "The Dread Emperor is very loosely inspired by the Sith EmperorVitiate article, Wookieepedia. of Star Wars LegendsStar Wars Legends article, Wookieepedia. material and the Sith EmpireSith Empire article, Wookieepedia.." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Legends of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Space-faring Characters Category:Medieval Characters Category:Æon Knight Characters Category:Aos Sí Characters Category:Sith Characters